Adobe and Slythers
by Wonder Twins-Rin and Jaycee
Summary: Jaycee is a Slytherin, the eldest child and only daughter of the Malfoy family. But unlike her family she has doubts about their pure-blood views. She also has a bit of a...er...hairy secret. Now her brother Draco is joining her at Hogwarts. What will happen?


**~Jaycee's POV~**

"Wake up Jay! Mom and Dad said today's the day!"

Letting out a long groan while refusing to open my sleep-heavy eyes, I turned over in my bed so that my back was to the source of my rude awakening: my little brother, by a year, Draco.

"For what?" I half-yawned, finally admitting to myself that once I was woken up, I couldn't go back to sleep.

"Diagon Alley! To get school supplies! Since I'm going to Hogwarts with you this year!" I could hear the half-grin/half-smirk in his voice. Despite myself, I couldn't help but smile: despite acting otherwise, Draco was really excited about finally going to Hogwarts. I'm sure my weekly letters last year and my Winter visit with stories only added fuel to the fire.

"Okay! Okay I'm getting up!" I grumbled, trying to acted annoyed but Draco could tell I was just as excited to go to Diagon Alley as he was. Opening my eyes and untangling myself from the blankets, I saw him scurry out. Shaking my head, I got up and stretched, trying to get some energy flowing through me. I was interrupted mid-stretch by the sudden appearance of Dobby, our house elf. Seeing him, I stopped stretching and gave him a friendly smile. I was the only one in the family that actually treated him with respect.

"Everything ok Dobby?" I asked, keeping one eye on him as I reached for my brush by the nightstand and began the long process of making my slightly curly,dark brown, almost black, hair presentable.

"Dobby was just checking that Mistress Jaycee had everything she needed!" Dobby squeaked out, his wide eyes hoping that I could come up with something to keep him away from the rest of the family.

"Ummm..." I muttered in between strokes of brushing. Suddenly my eyes rested on the huge walk-in closet. I could see the lightbulb going off in my head! "Yes! Why don't you go through my closet and pick out a few outfits for my to choose from?"

"Dobby would love to!" He replied, nodding his head so vigorously that his large bat ears looked like they were trying to fly, his huge round eyes gleaming happily. After a few more moments of this, Dobby quickly hurried to my closet and I resumed brushing my hair. After about ten minutes, I put my brush down and joined the house elf in the closet where my full length mirror was. Examining my hair in the shiny glass that Dobby cleaned whenever he could, a smile crossed my lips: my tussled, semi-curly locks were transformed into a sleek, merely wavy cloak of hair that fell past my hips. And it hid the long but faded scars that were stretched across my neck and shoulder blade. For the briefest of moments my smile flickered. I had been so young when it happened...six when I wandered off while Mom was busy with a fussy Draco. Mom, Dad, Draco and I never talked about it. No one outside the four of us, Snape, and Dumbledore knew. I was lucky that they let me in at all!

"How does it look Dobby?" I asked as the house-elf waddled to me, up to his nose with the clothes he was carrying. He always brought mmy out of my funks.

"Dobby likes it!" He squeaked. "So will Mistress Narcissa!" He added slyly. Both of us knew that Mother hated seeing my dark, untidy, curly strands. Unlike my brown locks, Mom, Dad, and Draco all had straight blonde hair. I guess from my aunt Bella but I've only seen her in some pictures in Mom's private room. Mom and Dad don't talk about her at all and I can still remember the hurt in Mom's face when I brought her up. I never mentioned her again.

"Yes!" I laughed. Nodding to the clothes in Dobby's arms, I added, "Here let me see these." Giving me the clothes he quickly hurried out to give my some privacy. Rummaging from the stack I pulled out my favorite outfit:men emerald, knee length dress the color of my house, Slytherin, and a pair of black sandals. Doing one last inspection of myself in the mirror, my wide blue eyes not missing anything, I decided that I was presentable and, giving Dobby a quick thank you and wave good bye, I walked out of my room and went downstairs to join the family.

"Morning Mother!" I called as I stepped down off the stairs and saw her grabbing her purse by the door. Turning to see me she gave a warm smile and embraced me as I approached her. As usual she looked beautiful in a dark purple dress.

"Morning Jaycee." She replied, letting go of me as Draco appeared, dressed in light jeans and a black shirt.

"Morning Father!" I greeted as Dad grabbed his serpent-head cane and adjusted his robe. He smiled and nodded but it was clear he was more focused on making sure Draco was ready. It didn't bother me: I had Mom and Dad was the harsher of the two.

"Everyone ready?" Dad asked. After we all nodded or voiced "Yes." He grabbed Draco's hand and Mom grabbed mine as I closed my eyes. After a familiar sensation of being sucked through a tube, I opened them and smiled: We were at Diagon Alley!


End file.
